A New Begining
by trisha17
Summary: DISCONTINUED! This is a story of the Ministry's attempt to reconcile the wizarding society with the new Marriage Law, leaving Hermione and Draco in new territory
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction, so i understand if not everybody loves it. This first chapter is slow to start up, but i promise the story will pick up in the next chapter if you bear with it! also, i know that there have been a few stories like this one, but in a couple of chapters my story will take a different turn then the other ones, i promise! Also, this is kind of a short chapter, but they will get longer, i just needed to get the story going first. Everything is pretty much the same as the books, only real difference is that Fred didn't die. Thanks for giving my story a chance! Please, review even if you don't like it, i'd love any feedback! **

**And of course, i don't own anything that you recognize, that all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. however anything that you don't recognize is my own.**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was pacing back and forth in his cramped little office. As the new Minister of Magic, not two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, he was already facing the tremendous job of reviving the wizarding community. Not only was the Ministry left in pieces, but the community was in chaos, with duels breaking out between the most uncommon people. The two sides of the war simply didn't want to combine, they didn't want to forget their tragic past. Previous death eaters found the most miniscule laws to keep them out of jail, and the public was furious.

"Uh, um, Minister? I hate to interrupt you, but, um, your presence is requested for the umm, for the meeting, for ahh-" The trembling secretary quietly announced, before Shacklebolt interrupted him.

"Oh, yes right thank you." The Minister wasn't one for meaningless chatter, but just the opposite. He liked things done right, and things done fast.

Without another word, the trembling man darted out of the office, with the Minister not far behind as he rushed threw the barren halls of the building before he came before a large room. In the center of the room stood a gigantic, oval oak table. Filling out the table were different Heads of Departments, as well as a few people that bought their way into this meeting, such as Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank you everybody for coming, I'm sure we all know why we're here." The collective murmurs of "yes" confirmed the Minister's assumption. "We need to find a way to quell the violence that's been happening. This morning a pure blood wizard was attacked at his house- now he's going to be fine, but things will only get worse. Does anybody have any ideas?"

As the Minister looked around the room, everybody tensed up. There had been a rumor floating around that the ministry would be enforcing arranged marriages between certain people. The hope would be that the couples would act as ambassadors, and rifts between the different blood status' would die off. Nobody wanted to offer this idea, but they all realized that it might work.

"If I may be so bold as to say, but I've heard we would be forcing marriages between figures on the Light side, and figures on the Dark." The man's voice had hinted of distaste with this idea, but he wasn't about to say anything against it.

"We've been speculating as to whether or not we could actually do this, but we would need to have no objections in order to do so." Kingsley stopped talking, and looked pointedly around the table, as if to dare someone to speak out against him. "So lets take a vote, all in favor of said idea, raise you hand." Slowly, hands started to pop up, one by one. Soon, the only person without a raised hand was Malfoy. However, after a few long seconds, even he rose his pale, thin hand. "Okay then, now we need to figure out a way to implement this idea…"

The meeting droned on, and after dragging up a few ancient laws, the Ministry of Magic was ready to annouce the Marriage Law.

_One Week Later_

It was just three weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, and yet the change in the Golden Trio was amazing. Here at the Burrow, at a little party the Weasley family was throwing, the three of them were changed souls. They began laughing again, they began to enjoy themselves again.

"Alright everyone back off! Let me at least put it down first!" Mrs. Weasley gently floated the steaming hot food to the table, while playfully scolding her seven red-headed children, her one black haired child, (or that's how she viewed him), and even one bushy-haired child, who might not have been her natural daughter, but was well on her way to becoming her daughter in law (if only Ron would get the courage to ask her.)

"Sorry Mum, but I'm starving." Fred laughed as he grabbed a bread roll as it floated by him. All the others followed suit, and soon enough the meal had started before it even reached the table. As everyone piled their plates full of food (well Ron was trying to but his food kept mysteriously disappearing), Harry gently pulled Ginny out of sight.

"Wonda whar they whent?" Ron tried to ask threw a mouthful of food. Nobody seemed to know, but they all heard the joyful scream of Ginny that bounced off the walls. Not one of the seven remaining kids moved to see what was going on, it would have been a wasted effort. A beaming Ginny skipped back over, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She yelled, and it didn't take a second before the congratulations were yelled back just as loud, and just as happily. The party took a drunken turn, because as Fred and George put it, you can't celebrate without something to celebrate with, and they revealed a horde of firewhiskey.

The next morning, or more accurately afternoon, the children-soon-to-be-adults stumbled out of their beds and made their way downstairs for breakfast, and a hangover potion. What they were not expecting, however, were four beady looking, jet black owls that sat in the window.

"I wonder what the Ministry wants?" Harry thought aloud, just as Mr. Weasley came threw the door.

"There you are! I was worried sick, where were you?" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her depressed looking husband, who had come home last night after everyone was asleep, and left before anyone was up.

"Sorry dear," he walked over and gently kissed her cheek, " but their has been quite a bit of things going on with the Ministry, and your not going to like it at all. He sneakily looked over at Hermione, and his youngest son who stood next to her. "I wanted to get here before the letters arrived, but I see I'm a little late." He motioned to the black owls.

As Mrs. Weasley took the letters, she passed them to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. "What are they?" She asked, fearing what they might say.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure we can fight it, but, well I'm not supposed to say anything, but we need to go to the Ministry right now."

The four with the letters barely got to glance over the contents, stating just that they were needed at the Ministry, before Mr. Weasley rushed them over to the fireplace. They each took turns flooing over, before making their way to the Department of Mysteries. Their, looking just as frazzled as the Weasley gain, were random people, all in the same grade level as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Among them, Blaise Zabbiny, Pansy Parkinson, and the hated Draco Malfoy. Before anyone could begin to wonder what was going on, Hermione was called into a room with a huge, oak, oval table; surrounded by random officials.

"Hermione, dear, its so great to see you." Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted, though he didn't sound pleased at all. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what dreadful news he was most certainly going to tell her.

"Same to you, congratulations on becoming Minister by the way." Hermione responded, though her voice cracked a little.

"Oh, thank you. Please, come have a seat." He motioned towards the one empty seat on the edge of the table. As she sat, he asked her a simple question. "Are you familiar with the Marriage Law?"

"What?" That was not what she had expected at all, but she knew of the law he was talking of. Somewhere in the mid 1700s or so the Ministry had created a law that forced certain people to be conjoined in marriage, it was normally used with pureblood families. But why was he bringing this up? That law hadn't been used in hundreds of years, she wasn't even sure it was still considered a law. "Uh, I mean I am familiar with it. I'm just a little confused as to why your questioning me about it?"

"I figured you would know something about it. You must have noticed the state of society right now, the prejudices that have been acting up?" He paused a moment, and waited for her to nod her head in confirmation before he continued. "Well things are getting out of order, and this is where this law comes in." He couldn't be suggesting what she thought he was, that would be ridiculous! " And as the Minister, it is my job to correct these problems. The Ministry as a whole have all agreed, we are reinstating this Marriage Law. We feel-" "What! That's completely mental, but, wait, how does this involve me?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. It was then she caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, sitting a few seats over from her. He had this amused smirk on his face, that somehow also managed to look hateful.

"I was getting there." The Minister scowled, he didn't like being interrupted by anyone. "We believe that by betrothing certain couples, the public might be able to see them as role models, per say, and might settle down a bit. In the joining of two separate people, who were on separate sides of this war, we hope that the public will see this as a way to get over this tragedy, and it might settle a few disputes." As he droned on, Hermione was once again thinking how this involved her. "We are hoping you will comply with our decision to have yourself, and Draco Malfoy, to be married."

Dead silence misted over long table. Hermione couldn't even breath, she felt like someone was playing a cruel, mean joke on her. "No."

"No?" The Minister mimicked, fearing how she was going to react.

"No. There is no way I'll be marrying, _him._ I mean, I dating someone, doesn't that account for anything?" She practically shouted. She saw the dread that laced Kingsley's face, but she also saw the absolute certainty he felt in this decision.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, and I know how hard this will be for you, but this is final. This is the law, and even you have to abide it. The Ministry is, of course, willing to try to offer you our gratitude for what you'll be doing. We are prepared to offer you a job after you finish next year at Hogwarts in Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"You think that by bribing me I'll just willingly consent to this! There is no way, no way I'm doing this!" Even as she was screaming this, she knew what was going to be happening. There would be no way to fight this, if they made it a law, then she could do nothing. And she had always dreamed of working for the department of- no, she wouldn't let them do this!

"I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do. You will be receiving a letter in the mail from the Ministry that outlines the specific details of this arrangement, and Mr. Malfoy will be contacting you shortly. Until then, I would recommend that you and Mr. Weasley try to understand this law, and abide by it, and the two of you should part on good terms." Before she could even mutter a response, she found herself hustled out of the room, the last thing she saw of them was the condescending sneer of Lucius Malfoy.

As she reemerged into the waiting room, she felt everyone's eyes snap to her. They had all heard the muffled shouts that came from the meeting, but nobody was able to make out anything coherent. They all looked at her wide-eyed, waiting for some explanation. But they received nothing, as she just numbly walked to the fireplace, and flooed to her parents house. She did, however, glance back and see the chiseled, pale face, framed in ice-blond hair, of her new fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi i want to thank wishing. for. hiim as this was my first ever review! thanks so much, and i did try to add him into the story more, more towards the end of the story. so this chapter is just dealing with a lot of the intro, getting into the story plot more. please review even if you don't like it, i love feedback!**

**and of course, everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling unless you don't recognize it and then it's mine.**

**thanks for reading this!**

Hermione stumbled into her parents living room, feeling content that this is the one place that she might be able think for a little bit. But as she slowly sank into the beige couch, she couldn't know what was happening back at the Ministry.

"THERE IS NO BLOODY WAY THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Harry and Ginny could hear, as the sat in dreaded silence. Ron had just gone into that room, and it didn't look good so far. And seconds later, as Ron whipped out of it, they knew it couldn't be good.

Ginny's half worried, half amused question began, "Ron, what happen-"

She stopped herself though, because Ron was glaring at non other than Draco Malfory.

"Ron what happened?" Harry continued.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! That ferret is, is, he's," Ron didn't finish, though, because Ron and Ginny were both called into the room together, and Ron's dad forced him to floo back home before anything drastic could happen.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, it is a pleasure to have you here." Spoke one of the officials, as the couple was guided to a few empty chairs. _She spoke as if we have a choice being here _Ginny thought.

Once again, Shacklebolt started his well prepared speech. "Are either one of you familiar with the Marriage Law? Its an old law, which gives the Ministry power to pair any two people to be married. With all the current fights breaking out, we know this is the way to settle everything. Normally, we would be joining two people from different sides of the war, however-"

"You can't force people to marry! And you're not forcing me!" Ginny screamed.

"Well now if you'll let me finish. We are aware of the fact that the two of you became engaged as of last night? Very well, we were hoping to pair you with other people, but we will condone this marriage. However," the Minister looked around the table before continuing, "we are requesting that your marriage happen quickly, by the end of this summer preferably." Ginny and Harry, eager to leave, just nodded their heads agreeably. "Very well then, it was a pleasure to see you both again."

With the meeting over, Ginny couldn't help but wonder why they were actually brought down here. That meeting went far easier than she had expected, given Ron and Hermione's reactions.

"Harry! What do you think they did to Hermione, I mean they wouldn't have been so mad if they were paired together, so they had to have been separated." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"I don't know, but lets go find them." He answered, before stepping back into the fireplace and flooing to the Burrow.

The remaining people in the waiting room, Blaise and Draco particularly, laughed at all their reactions. They, of course, all knew what was going on. This meeting was just a formality, really. And soon enough Draco was called in for his meeting.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come have a seat."

As he sat down, he glanced at his father, whose expression clearly said "don't mess this up."

"I'm sure you aware of what's been going on, right?" The Minister asked, shooting the elder Malfoy a glare. "So you will already be aware of the fact that you will be marrying Hermione Granger, then?"

"Yes. I'm hear to discuss what I'll be getting out of this, I know that mud-muggle born is getting a job." Draco sneered. He knew that even the marriage alone greatly help him, well his family's reputation at least. But he wasn't about to mention that.

"Of course. Now we would like you to complete this marriage happily, or at least in the public's eye. And to show our gratitude, we will offer you a position in the Department of Mysteries after you retake your seventh year at Hogwarts. Will that suffice?" Kingsley scowled, he never and will never like _any_ Malfoy.

"I suppose that will do." Draco answered, after quickly glancing over for his father's approval. Draco wasn't even expecting that much, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Okay then, in a few days time you will be receiving a letter that outlines everything for you. We also request that you contact Ms. Granger shortly after you get you letter to discuss everything."

"Of course." Draco numbly replied as he made his way out of the room.

After waiting for Blaise to have his meeting, they both went to the Malfoy Manor.

"I can't believe I have to marry that mudblood! Who thought of such a thing?" Blaise ranted.

"Hannah Abbott is better than who I got and you know it. Of all the people, how did I get paired with _her_?"

"I suppose your right. But I don't even plan on ever talking to either one of them unless we have to. I'll send her to some random house far away from here. I don't want to even look at one of them." Blaise grimaced.

"Just know though that they have to feel worse. At least we can celebrate ruining their lives!" Draco half joked, though he did mean what he said.

Back at the Burrow, all the Weasleys, and Harry, sat stone faced in the living room (well as many as would fit on the couches, the rest leaned up against the walls.) They must have been there for at least an hour before Hermione reappeared before the fireplace.

"Hermione dear, pleas have a seat. We all need to talk about this." Mrs. Weasley gently asked. She made her way over to the couch, without looking at Ron the entire time.

"This is ridiculous. They can't do this!" Ron demanded.

"I'm sorry to say, but they actually can do this. What happened at your meeting?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her curiosity coming out.

"They, they offered me a position on the Chudley Cannons after this school year. They're trying to _bribe_ me into marrying Pansy Parkinson. I won't do it!" He once again whined.

Everyone sat in shocked silence, before Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Now I don't agree with this at all, but the Ministry is just trying to do what's best. As much as I hate to say it, we can't fight this. And Hermione, I know how hard this will be, but you do have to marry Draco Malfoy as well."

"What! She will NOT marry him! I won't allow it!" Ron shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"Ron calm down. You have no say in this matter" Mr. Weasley scolded.

"But this isn't fair! I've risked so much for this stupid country, and this is how I get repaid?" Hermione whimpered, trying her best fight the tears that were threatening to fall. Nobody bothered answering her, nobody knew what to say.

The next few days went by fast, with everyone dreading the arrival of the Ministry owls. Hermione and Ron didn't want to face this yet, they wanted life to go back to how it was before, where they all were finally able to live normally for once. But, when they woke up that morning, two of those awful owls sat in the window, and Hermione and Ron bravely took their letters.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_As you have previously been informed, you will be marrying Ms. Pansy Parkinson under the Marriage Law. We ask the following all to be followed, otherwise disciplinary action will occur._

_By August 30 of this year, which is in little over two months time, we request that you will have been married. While you are at Hogwarts, you will both be in your normal dorms. However, at meal times, we ask you to sit with each other_

_Within the next weeks time, you must contact Ms. Parkinson and arrange a meeting to discuss your future marriage. At the end of this week, the Ministry requires a signed contract by the both of you._

_Our last request is that you do not mention the Marriage Law to anyone outside of immediate friends and family._

_Yours sincerely, Percy Weasley (on behalf of the Minister of Magic)_

_Dear Mr. Hermione Granger, _

_As you have previously been informed, you will be marrying Mr. Draco Malfoy under the Marriage Law. We ask the following all to be followed, otherwise disciplinary action will occur. _

_By August 30 of this year, which is in little over two months time, we request that you will have been married. While you are at Hogwarts, you will both be in your normal dorms. However, at meal times, we ask you to sit with each other. You will be contacted during this week by Mr. Malfoy to arrange a meeting in which you will discuss your future marriage. By the end of the week, we ask you that a signed contract be turned into the Ministry. _

_Our last request is that you do not mention the Marriage Law to anyone outside of immediate friends and family._

_Yours sincerely, Percy Weasley (on behave of the Minister of Magic)_

**Hermione's POV**

I can't believe this! They can't honestly do this? Draco Malfoy- he, there was no way I could _marry_ him!

"What did they say?" Mrs. Weasley asked, peering over my shoulder as she did so.

"They expect me to marry him by the end of summer!" I complained, probably sounding a lot like a two year old. But this was just to ridiculous, and there was no way I was going to do this.

"Oh Hermione, that's- what is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, more to herself than me. But I looked to where she was pointing, and a large, crème owl was flying towards us. You could tell it was a rare owl, no doubt expensive. I have a feeling I know just whose owl that is, who else would flash their money like that?

The owl finally reached the window, and I walked over to grab the letter. Sure enough, it was for me- and that blasted owl didn't leave. "It's from Malfoy." I told her.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Meet me at my house today at 11:00._

_-Draco_

Did he honestly think I would agree to that? That git is so rude! Does he just expect me to cancel any plans and just blindingly agree to him?

"What's he want?" Ginny asked. When did she get here? She's not normally up before noon.

"He wants me to meet him today. Which I'm not going to." I stated, because there was NO way I would answer to _that._

"Let me see it." She grabbed the note, and quickly read the one line. "What an arse. Don't go, well I suppose you have to."

"What! No! If he's going to be a complete jerk than so will I."

Mrs. Weasley looked at me warily. "But Hermione, you have to. The Ministry said that-"

"I know what the ministry said." I mean I know I will have to go, but he could have been a little kinder!

**Main POV**

As Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley huddled around the letter, the impatient owl that was still in the window began to peck at Hermione. "Oh all right!" She said in defeat, before scribbling a short reply to Malfoy and giving it to the owl. It took only minutes before the expensive owl returned to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco Malfoy stood in one of the common rooms at the manor. His face stayed blank as he watched his favorite owl near the window.

"Draco," His father's cold voice demanded his attention. "You must get her signature, then send her to your mother's common room. They will discuss the wedding. Your mother is also planning an engagement party, so please inform Ms. Granger that next Friday her attendance is needed here for the party." He didn't wait for his only son's reply, but just turned and glided out of the room.

As the owl came up to the window, Draco snatched the letter from his beak. Tearing the seal, he quickly read the short letter.

_Malfoy,_

_I will be there._

_-Hermione_

Without so much as a murmur, he swept out of the room and into his private study.

A few hours later, a scrawny little house elf nervously entered threw the mahogany doors. "What do you want?" Draco made no attempts to even sound pleasant.

"Tobby is sorry Master Malfoy, but Miss Granger is here Master."

"Fine." His voice, laced with hatred, rang out from his study As he made every effort not to rush himself, he slowly made his way to the room he knew she would be waiting for him in.

**Draco's POV**

When I walked into the sitting room, she was standing in the middle. She looks so awkward, does she not have any manners at all? Well she is a mudblood.

"Granger." I greeted. I didn't really have to be polite to her anyways.

"Malfoy." She sneered, and I have to give her credit, the venom in her voice could almost rival a Malfoy.

"Take a seat." I demanded as I took a seat on the couch opposite her. There was no way I would get _any_ closer to that vermin than necessary. I pulled out the thick contract and threw it on the table in front of her. "Just sign that."

"Excuse me? What do you take me for, I think I'll read it first." She cracked.

"That'll take you days. All it says is that you agree to marry me this summer, though you don't really have any choice with that, that you'll agree to come to whatever events I tell you to, that you won't try and ruin the Malfoy name, and that you'll give me an heir." Why would she care what it says anyway? She'll get whatever she needs, I have more money that she could even dream, and she'll be staying in the most extravagant mansion she'll ever see. She should be more than happy to do whatever I tell her to.

"First off, you won't TELL me to do anything, I'll do whatever I want. I don't have to try and ruin the Malfoy name, you did it yourself. And I WILL NOT _give_ you an heir! That is ludicrous and insane! I won't sign that." She snorted. Who did she think she was? She can't just disrespect me like that!

"You would watch your tongue if you knew what was good for yourself." My father's voice cut threw the air. When did he get here? He stood there staring at Granger with disgust, and I couldn't blame him. She looked too petrified to even answer him. "You will sign those papers right now."

"I -uh. I'm not your little puppet to command as you please!" She defiantly told him. She had nerve.

"This is the last time I will tell you to sign those papers." His regal form stood staring back at her, daring her to defy him. I guess she finally realized who she was talking to, because she summoned a quill and signed the papers. "Wise choice. Tobby will show you to the fitting room with Mrs. Malfoy to begin your wedding plans."

The stupid witch looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of it and followed the house elf out of the room. "Send those to the Ministry."

I grabbed the thick packet of papers and began making my way back to my study. I happened to pass Hermione and my mother, who faced each other with hateful stares. I know my mothers feelings towards mudbloods, and I know Granger's ridiculous temper. I wonder if either one of them would make it out alive?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello i would just like to thank those of you that reviewed, i really like the feedback! There was one reviewer that brought up how Hermione appeared to be a little weak, with not fighting against the ministry and mr. malfoy. i just wanted to tell you that there is a reason for that, it'll be important later on in the story.**

**also, i've how did you guys like the different POVs from last chapter? I did this one in all hermione's and draco's POV, but would you rather i went back to the original way? also i promise you the chapters will be getting longer now, i just wanted to get the plot moving first.**

**once again, thanks to you that reviewed, i'm so glad you liked my story!**

**NOthing that you recognize belongs to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**

**Hermione's POV**

The poor elf led me threw so many hallways and rooms that I lost track of where I was. How could Malfoy be so, so, I don't even know how to describe it! What did he think I was, a hopeless little puppy who he could command to do as he pleased? And then I had to go and sign the stupid papers, why on earth would I do that?

The small elf I now knew as "Tobby" opened a door to reveal the glaring Mrs. Malfoy. "Thank you so much Tobby" I gently praised, buy the little elf just looked horror stricken when I did.

"Miss Granger, please have a seat." Her voice was kinder than her husband's, but it was still colder than anyone's I know. I quickly made my way over to the chair she had pointed at. "Seeing how your wedding is in two months its essential that we start planning immediately. I've already chosen green and lavender to be the wedding colors. The wedding will take place on the grounds here at the manor, and the reception will also take place here. The menu is already drawn up, and I have the finest wedding coordinators working on the decorations. The sketch for your gown is about ready, which is why you are here today so that we may have it fitted. Draco will have one grooms man, as you will have one bridesmaid, so I will need her measurements for the dress."

"What?" Did she really expect me to go along with all that? First I don't get to decide who I marry, and now I don't get to decide anything about the wedding either? I think not. "What I meant to say is that this is my wedding, and I would like to have a say in it."

"Excuse me?" She looked startled, as if that idea had never come across her mind. "This is my son's wedding, even if it is to _you, _and I will not let your filthy muggle ideas ruin it."

"Your right. This is your son's wedding. But it's also the one wedding I'll ever get, whether I like that or not. As for my _filthy muggle ideas_, I don't care if they ruin your idea of the perfect wedding because it's not your wedding. It's mine." I challenged. It's no wonder the Ministry is having problems right now, these stupid purebloods can't get past their prejudices! And yes, I know how hypocritical that sounded.

"Okay." What? Did she really just say that? Her face leveled out of any emotions, it was just a blank wall; there was a slight hint of hatred, but that's normal on her face. "If you want to plan this wedding, so be it." She grabbed all the scattered papers that were lying on the table, and began to leave.

"What?"

"If you don't want my help, then I won't give it. I will however send you a list of all the Draco's guests that will be attending." And she left.

Great. Now I have to plan a blasted wedding all by myself in two months. Great. And how do I get out of this place? I felt like I was in a huge maze that kept changing around. Great.

"Uhhm, Miss Granger? Taffy must show Miss Granger out, miss." Another petrified little elf, Taffy, begged. How many elves did they have here? I'll have to change that.

"Oh thank yo-" I began, but noticed the fear that swept over his/her (?) face, and just let him/her lead me out of this prison.

"Hermione! Herrrrrmiiiiiioooonnee!" The next morning, EARLY morning, I heard the most annoying sound that I've ever heard, otherwise known as Ginny's voice trying to wake me up. Since when does she wake up early, I'm normally the first person up!

"Whhat."

"Get up. We're going shopping, a girls day out!" That explains it. The only thing that could get Ginny us this early was the promise of a shopping spree.

"What time is it?" I begged, trying to sit up in the process.

"6:15. So come on, the faster we get there the more we can shop!" Oh bloody hel- did I really just think that? I've been spending too much time with Ron.

Two hours later, Ginny had managed to drag me off to Diagon Alley, along with Luna who we hadn't seen since the Battle.

"Oh Hermione you have to get that! It looks great on your skin tone!" Ginny pleaded with me, and I might have believed her, if she hadn't said the same thing about every other shirt in the store. A few of the customers shot accusing glances at us, I wonder why?

The next few hours, Ginny worked to make me buy everything she laid her eyes on, while I begged her to let me go home. The only thing I ever like shopping for is books, or different potions and such for school.

By the time is was lunch, I had to drag my feet to move them, as we made our way into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll go grab us some butterbeers, you guys get us a table." I offered. I maneuvered myself between the hordes of people, until I finally was able to get the drinks and make it to the table. While I was on my way, I couldn't help but feel that everyone was looking at me. What there something on my shirt maybe?

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" The oblivious Luna dreamily asked me.

"Oh don't get me started. The wedding has to be before August 30, of this year, and now Mrs. Malfoy won't even help me." I rushed the words out of my mouth.

"What did you do?" Ginny laughed at me, trust her to never take anything serious.

"Well nothing really, when I met her the other day she practically had the entire wedding planned out and wasn't about to take any of my ideas. When I complained, she said that she wasn't going to help me then."

"I hate purebloods." Ginny grumbled, was she listening to herself?

"Ginny you're a pureblood." I stated.

"Ya but I'm marrying Harry so I don't count." Did her logic really make any sense to herself?

"So what have you done so far?" Luna asked.

"Not much, I've decided my wedding colors will be gold, beige, coral, and blush pink. The bridesmaid dresses will be a soft gold, I think that color will look good on both of you, and of course my dress will be white. Mrs. Malfoy mentioned she wanted the wedding and reception at the Malfoy Manor, and if she will still let me then I think that will be fine. I want the flowers to be pink and beige, with perhaps coral. But besides that, I haven't done anything." I will never do this in time! And this wedding had to be perfect, if nothing else just to prove Mrs. Malfoy wrong.

"First off, you've already done loads. Secondly, you have me and Luna, and of course my mom, to help you. And lastly, I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" She joyfully screamed.

"You and Luna. Unless you think I could convince Harry and Ron to wear dresses?" I laughed.

"Oh I think Ron would look splendid in a nice strapless dress!" Luna joined in. The only good friends I ever really had were Ron and Harry, I never had girl friends. But over the last few years, Luna and Ginny and I started to form a friendship.

"And Ginny, you can't help me plan my wedding. You have your own to plan, did you forget about that?"

"Oh I'm not having a wedding." She looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"But the Ministry, they told you that you had to marry by the end of the summer. You know that, right?" Sometimes she made absolutely no sense to me.

"Of course I know that. What do you think I am, daft or something? I will get married, buy I don't want a wedding." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I could never deal with that much work, and it's so pointless anyway."

We all grew silent for a little bit, before Ginny spoke up again. "I can't believe your willingly going to marry him. I mean your Hermione, the brightest witch for her age. You have to be able to find a way around this law."

I knew this question was bound to come up sometime. "I've looked into it. The law is pretty clear cut. And besides, I'm done with all the fighting. The last seven years have been nothing but sneaking around and breaking the rules, and fighting everything. I'm done, if it's a law, I'm going to follow it for once." I didn't expect them to understand. They all would think I'd be buried in ancient books, and sorting threw old manuscripts, trying to find a way out of this. And I started to, but there was really no point. What the Ministry wants, it always finds a way to get.

"What else is there to plan anyways?" Ginny asked, but I was too preoccupied with the man that had just walked in the door.

"Great. Draco's here." I whispered.

He came gliding in, like he owned the place, with his robes flowing out behind him. He reminded me an awful lot like his father, only he didn't carry that stupid cane around like the elder Malfoy did.

"Well doesn't he think too much of himself." Ginny remarked, only a _little_ to loud and he happened to hear her. Great, I mean I love her and all but she doesn't know when to keep her trap shut. He glared at me, before pointedly turning his head away and sat down with his friends.

"Can we leave? I don't want to be near him if I can help it." I beseeched.

Ginny, apparently appalled of the idea, screeched "No! We won't leave for anybody, much less him!"

Luna snapped out of whatever day dream she was in and spoke up. "I don't know Ginny, if Hermione feels uncomfortable, then maybe we should leave." I knew there was a reason I liked her!

"Fine." Ginny mumbled in defeat.

As we started making our way out the door, the hated (well I hated her) Rita Skeeter waltzed in the door. "Oh Miss Granger, just the person I was hoping to stumble upon!" Oh this couldn't be good. "So your engagement announcement was released in the paper today, any comments on this? Are the suspicions true that you were actually fighting on the Dark side along with Draco all along out of your love for him? Was is love at first sight? How is young Harry Potter taking this news? And what of Ron Weasley, it was thought you two were dating previously? Did you betray your friendship with them for a thought-to-be death eater?"

She rattled question after question, not giving me any time to think. I can't believe that stupid inconsiderate women would put that in the paper without even telling me first! I didn't think I upset Mrs. Malfoy that much. This must be why everyone has been looking at my funny today. Just Great.

"Well-"

"We've actually just begun talking in the last few months, isn't that right darling?" Draco popped up from where ever he was seated. Darling? "It's all happened rather quickly actually, I think I almost gave my mother a heart attack when I gave her the news." He replied, giving me a smug little smile.

"Are you saying that Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy don't get along?"

"Of course not, my parents love my fiancé. Everything happened so fast my mother was just startled." He kept glancing down at me, silently threatening me to keep quiet. He obviously doesn't know who I am.

"Yes me and Mrs. Malfoy have such a close relationship. You should see her with the wedding plans, she wants everything to be perfect for us, it's almost like she's planning her own wedding! And to answer you earlier questions, I would never betray my friends. Harry is extremely open, he understands that how much I need to marry Mal-Draco. As for Ron, the two of us are so tight we would never let anything come between us like this." I smiled first at the annoying reporter, and then up to my new "fiancé." "Isn't that right, love?"

It amused me to no end watching that smug little smile wash off his face, and be replaced with a cold sneer.

"Would the two of you mind a picture? No, marvelous!" The camera behind her began snapping random photos, before Malfoy wrapped his bony arm around my waist. I think he was trying to smile, but he's not the best actor.

"That'll be all, Hermione has a full day ahead of her, with planning our wedding." He steered me out of the pub, with Luna and Ginny trailing behind. When we were out of earshot of anyone else, he released his hold on me. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I happen to be shopping, so good bye." I wasn't about to stand here and make chit chat with him.

"Dressed like that? I have an image to uphold, and I won't let you ruin it. Now go to whatever place you call home." He began to leave, but turned around and stared at me. "By the way, our engagement party will be next Friday. You need to be at my house at 3:00, so that your robes can be fitted. I'm sure you'll like them, they're probably more expensive than your entire pathetic wardrobe combined." He finished, and swiftly made his escape.

**Draco's POV**

That's how mudbloods get a bad name, from stupid idiots like her. Who does she think she is? She's going to completely ruin my family name! Honestly, going around dressed like that?

I stormed back into the Leaky Cauldron, where Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all waited for me. "Did you see what that disgrace was wearing!" I complained.

"You think that's bad? You should have seen what Hannah was wearing the other day when she came to my house, you'd think she was a muggle! How does the ministry expect us to marry something like that?" Blaise berated us.

The rest of our meal was filled with complaining, before we finally decided to head to my house. When we got there, my mother's personal house elf told me I was needed.

"Mother you requested my presence?"

"Yes dear, I needed to talk to you about your marriage." She spoke. I knew her thoughts on this, she wasn't happy at all. It was actually my father's idea, he figured that it would be a good way to redeem the Malfoy name. As I took a seat, I noticed several papers strewn over the table.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"The other day, myself and, and _her_, had a disagreement, and now I fear the plans for your wedding will be disastrous. I need you to set up a luncheon with myself and her sometime within the next week, and I would like you to be there as well. As much as we might dislike this, it is going to happen. Now, it will be a good chance for the two of you to be spotted in the public's eye, so give her this box. There's an outfit that might make her at least presentable." She snorted, handing me a long box. I realized that was my cue to leave, and headed back to my personal common room, where my friends were still waiting for me.

After my friends left, I went to my study to write a letter to Granger.

_Dear Granger,_

_On Wednesday of this week you will meet myself and my mother at the Criston Café. Be there at 1:00. Here is a outfit that may make you look at least somewhat presentable. And try to do something with that bushy hair._

_-Draco_

I would love to see the expression on her face when she read that, it was so easy to get her mad. I attached the letter to the box with the clothes in it, and gave the box to my owl. I'm rather proud of that particular owl, I paid 5,oo galleons for that bird, and it's so huge it could carry that box by itself.

After waiting about twenty minutes, he finally flew back threw my window. She must live close by, I never really thought about that before. She didn't write a reply, though I didn't really care.

If I was being honest with myself, she didn't actually appear that ugly anymore, compared to what she used to look like. She had grown into those gigantic teeth, and her hair had become less frizzy, flowed midway down her back, and held soft curls now rather then the bushy hair it once was. It didn't really matter what she looked like, though. If she wasn't going to dress properly, then it didn't matter. All I really care about is what the public thinks of her, though. I mean they loved her, the whole "war hero" and everything. When they married, people would start respecting the Malfoy name again, and that is the only thing that matters.

I searched threw the piles of papers on my desk, looking for today's newspaper. I never really bothered reading it today, apparently there was something about me in there so it was worth reading. On the front page, a picture of Hermione and a picture of me stood out on the front page.

**Betrothed Couple**

**Today we find out that the beloved war hero, Hermione Granger, is to be married to the suspected death eater, Draco Malfoy, later this summer. While at first this comes as a surprise, there might be more to this then just the "opposites attract" idea. A reliable witness has come forth that claims Ms. Granger was actually a traitor to her best friends, and in turn all of us. They claim that she was actually a spy, reporting to the love of her life, Malfoy. "They had always loved each other, ever since they met back at our first year of Hogwarts. They kept this a secret of course, when they started dating in our fourth year, but everyone knew the truth. There is nothing she wouldn't do for him, and there is no doubt in my mind that she would betray her friends to please him." Their engagement party is said to be this Friday, when perhaps the true story will be revealed. (see page 7 for more)**

What a bunch of lies. How do they come up with this stuff anyway? I wonder who their "reliable witness" is. Whatever, my father would handle damage control.

The next few days went by relatively quickly, and soon enough it was Wednesday, the day of the lunch with his mother and Granger.


End file.
